100 Percent
by reraibussu
Summary: Sebuah dunia dimasa depan dimana kebanyakan manusia adalah campuran, dengan para pengawas yang mengintai dan menunggu untuk memusnahkan mereka. Taiga memiliki tugas untuk menghentikannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basuke** — _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **100%** — _reraibussu_

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

..

Berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, seolah mereka adalah badai. Mencoba menyapu bersih segala yang ada disekitarnya.

Pakaian kuat terbuat dari baja ringan melekat ditiap-tiap tubuh, begitu pun dengan senjata yang melengkapi tiap-tiap mereka.

Semuanya diam, tak ada yang bicara. Mereka hanya fokus untuk berlari sembari matanya berkeliaran kepenjuru lorong yang berpenerangan hampir gelap.

Lorong panjang tanpa ujung membentang, sementara diatas mereka atapnya terdiri dari pipa-pipa berkarat. Untunglah pakaian lengkap mereka dilengkapi helm canggih, hingga dapat melihat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Satu-satunya yang bercahaya hanyalah sebuah kamera pengawas diujung lorong. Dan tujuan mereka adalah untuk menghindarinya, dan mencari sumber makanan sebanyak mungkin tanpa kehilangan satu pun anggota.

"Kiyoshi- _san_ …" sebuah panggilan ringan terdengar, sementara yang dipanggil berjalan mendekat.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Hening mencekam agak lama, sebelum yang memanggil tadi kembali bicara, "Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, jaraknya terlalu jauh. Tapi … itu mungkin Pemusnah."

Bunyi bisik-bisik diantara kelompok mulai terdengar. Sementara beberapa diantaranya mengeratkan pengangannya pada senjata masing-masing.

"Tetap waspada," perintah Kiyoshi. "Mitobe, Taiga, Tsuchida. Kalian bersamaku dibaris depan. Sisanya atur formasi siap tembak."

Dan mereka segera berbenah diri. Beberapa mulai khawatir karena harus bertemu Pemusnah secepat itu, sementara yang lain merasa tertantang olehnya.

Bunyi ketukan terdengar mendekat. Suasasna dingin yang mencekam mengintai, seperti sapuan angin dingin yang meniup-niup tubuh mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara, semua begitu sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Hingga yang berjalan perlahan mendekat, memperlihatkan diri pada mereka semua.

"Itu .. manusia …" Koganei yang pertama sadar dari keterguncangan, kemudian baru yang lain mulai menurunkan senjata.

Kecuali satu orang.

"KAU SIAPA, HAH!" suaranya keras memantul didinding-dinding lorong panjang, seolah tak takut apa lagi gentar bila mungkin ada Pemusnah berkeliaran bebas disekitar mereka.

Sosok itu pun berhenti, diam tak bergerak. Tapi semua orang dapat melihatnya.

Tingginya rata-rata untuk ukuran pemuda, sementara tubuhnya sendiri cukup kurus. Usianya mungkin sepantaran dengan beberapa pemuda di kelompok mereka.

"Kuroko."

Hening kembali melanda setelahnya.

Sementara Taiga masih belum menurunkan bidikannya.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari, Kuroko- _kun_?" Kyoshi bertanya dengan ramah, sementara sebelah tangannya mencoba menurunkan senjata Taiga.

"Aku sedang mencari … The Key," jawabnya dengan suara datar.

"HAAAAHHHHH?!"

"Kamu berjalan sejauh itu dari kawananmu hanya untuk mencari kunci?!" komentar Furihata dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Itu bukan sekedar kunci," jawabnya, dingin dan menusuk.

"Kupikir disini bukanlah tempatnya kita bicara," sahut Koganei setelah melihat Furihata ketakutan.

"Benar, sebaiknya Kuroko- _san_ kita bawa ke tempat perlindungan kita saja," usul Tsuchida.

Kagami menggeram jengkel. "Kenapa harus?" tanyanya sinis. "Dia tampak mencurigakan!"

Mitobe mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami lembut—berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi~~ Taiga- _kun_ jauh lebih mencurigakan saat datang," ungkap Koganei sambil terkikik.

"Su—shut up!" Kagami menggeram dengan wajah menunduk.

Bahkan dibalik helm mereka, mereka tau jika pemuda tegap itu tengah memerah malu.

"Mari Kuroko- _kun_ ," Kiyoshi memberi gestur agar Kuroko mengikuti.

..

Tak ada bedanya dengan perjalanan saat mereka berangkat, saat mereka pulang pun keadaan sangatlah mencekam.

Yang ada hanya keheningan.

"Taiga, apa kau masih marah?" Kiyoshi bertanya saat mereka bersebelahan.

"Gara-gara orang aneh itu, kita tidak dapat apapun dalam perburuan kali ini," gerutunya.

Kiyoshi tak berusaha membenarkan atau menyalahkan pendapat Kagami. Meski sebenarnya dalam pikirannya ia pun membenarkan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat cerita neneknya.

"Dunia sudah banyak berubah, Teppei. Dulu, dimasa nenek moyang kita hidup, dunia jauh lebih mudah, tidak seperti sekarang. Dulu, jangankan makanan, apapun yang kita inginkan pasti dapat terpenuhi."

Namun, hingga hari ini. Kiyoshi masih tidak tau, mengapa dunia berputar hingga semakin memburuk.

..

"Siapa dia?" Hyuga Junpei, sebagai pimpinan mereka bertanya dari atas gerbang. Senjatanya masih membidik lurus kearah tim kecil itu.

"Namanya Kuroko, dia manusia," jawab Kiyoshi lantang.

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" tanya Hyuga lagi.

"Kita bisa langsung menembaknya," usul Taiga enteng, sembari mengangkat senjatanya dan mulai memasuki gerbang.

Sebuah sinar merah menscan tubuhnya.

"Taiga, jaga ucapanmu," tegur Kiyoshi. Sementara Kuroko sendiri sama sekali tak bereaksi apapun.

Semua anggota tim mulai berjalan melewati gerbang hingga mulailah giliran Kuroko untuk berjalan.

..

Kuroko berjalan pelan melintasi lokasi kumuh yang mereka sebut sebagai perkampungan.

Rumah-rumah mereka bertingkat namun semua bangunannya berkarat.

"Disini sepi," komentarnya.

Kiyoshi tertawa. "Penduduk kami semakin berkurang, begitu pun dengan tempat perburuan kami. Padahal … disini dulu ada banyak sekali orang."

Kuroko meneliti sekitar, sebelah matanya memindai, siapa sajakah yang ada disana. Mulai dari nama hingga status kehidupan, semuanya muncul dengan otomatis.

"Tidak ada …" gumamnya.

..

"Jadi … siapa si The Key ini?" Hyuga bertanya setelah memberikan satu rumah kosong pada Kuroko sebagai tempat istirahat.

"Dia … adalah kunci …"

Satu-satunya wanita diruangan itu menatap Kuroko datar. "Yang kami maksud, siapa yang sebenarnya kau cari. Apa dia saudaramu? Tetanggamu? Atau temanmu? Atau mungkin itu kunci rumahmu yang hilang?" ia berbicara sambil bersendekap, "Kau bahkan dengan berani mencarinya tanpa menggunakan baju pelindung apapun, seolah kau tak perduli pada nyawamu sendiri."

Kuroko tak menjawab. tanganya yang dibalut kulit hampir putih menggali kedalam saku pakaiannya.

Sebuah botol kaca berukuran sedang terlihat. didalamnya terdapat kapsul berukuran kecil yang isinya sangat banyak. Ia lemparkan benda tersebut pada Hyuga.

"Ini … apa?" ia bertanya sambil menimbang-nimbang benda itu.

"Makanlah," perintah Kuroko.

"Ini bukan racun, kan?" Riko bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Bukan."

Hyuga menatap Kuroko, sebelum kembali menatap botol kaca ditangannya.

Keningnya berkerut, tapi melihat tatapan lurus Kuroko, ia memutuskan untuk percaya.

"Hyuga! Apa yang terjadi?!" Kyoshi yang baru datang berteriak saat melihat Riko memegangi Hyuga yang tengah menunduk sembari memegangi perutnya.

"A—aku tidak tau …" Riko menjawab dengan wajah gusar.

..

Dengan cepat Kuroko dapat mengambil hati hampir seluruh penduduk desa kecil tersebut. Tapi, meskipun seperti itu, tetap ada yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Orang yang bernama Taiga- _kun_ , dan beberapa orang lain yang bersamaku saat datang … aku tidak melihatnya," kata Kuroko pada Hyuga.

"Ah, Taiga~ ia pergi dengan para pemburu yang lain, ia pergi hanya beberapa menit setelah kalian datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ia pikir jika kami akan mati kelaparan karen sudah tidak memiliki makanan, saat itu kamu kan belum memberi kami kapsul ajaib itu," terangnya.

Kuroko mengangguk faham. "Tapi, mengapa tidak menyusul mereka saja?"

"Apa, ini ada hubungannya dengan kamu yang sedang mencari The Key?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Akan sangat beruntung jika aku harus mengakhiri perjalananku sampai disini."

Hyuga tersenyum "Tentu saja," jawabnya, "Tidak ada tempat seindah rumah sendiri. Kau bisa segera kembali."

..

Hemn~~

Well~~

Ini pertama kalinya author membuat ff tentang GomGami :v

Jadi mohon maaf untuk para suhu jika isi ffnya ala kadarnya :v

Saya berharap kalian bisa menikmati ffnya:3

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ya :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basuke** — _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **100%** — _Shio Shi Seo Shieo_

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

..

Ia menggenggam erat senjatanya dengan tangan berkeringat.

Harusnya ia tau. Mempercayai Kuroko hanyalah hal bodoh. Dan sialnya, pimpinannya—Hyuga Junpei melakukan hal itu.

Ruang kosong tanpa penerangan itu cukup rapuh. Lantainya berderit, sementara dindingnya sudah retak dan ditumbuhi lumut.

Ia sendiri tak yakin, berapa lama ia bisa bertahan, sebelum turut dimusnahkan oleh mereka.

"Taiga _cchi_ - _sama_ ~~ tak apa~~~ keluarlah, kami takkan menyakitimu."

Tanpa melihatpun Taiga tau, jika si pirang sialan itu yang tengah bicara. Nada suaranya terdengar menyenangkan dan kekanakan, padahal saat ia menghabisi anggota kelompoknya ia terlihat begitu dingin.

Harusnya Taiga tau, melakukan perjalanan konyol meninggalkan perkampungan mereka dengan iming-iming bodoh Kuroko yang katanya dapat membantu mereka memperbaiki kehidupan mereka jika mereka menuju ke _Central City_ adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Taiga mendecih. Bau anyir tercium menusuk hidung.

Senjatanya hanya memiliki sisa baterai sepuluh persen lagi, dan melawan enam orang pimpinan pemusnah adalah hal bodoh yang sia-sia.

Taiga sangat jarang menggunakan otaknya untuk berfikir, selama ini ia hidup dengan mengandalkan instingnya, tapi saat ini ia dituntut untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan otak serta ototnya, atau dia akan segera menyusul anggota kelompoknya tanpa sempat membalaskan dendam mereka.

"Taiga- _sama_ …" suara berat yang membuat ia berjingkat terdengar tepat dari arah belakang. "Kenapa Taiga- _sama_ bersembunyi?" suara itu bertanya dengan polos.

Dan Taiga memutuskan untuk berhenti berfikir.

Karena itu sudah tidak berguna lagi.

..

Taiga benci dikasihani, dan tatapan si surai biru tua ini benar-benar membuatnya marah serta muak.

Sebagian wajahnya hilang terkena tembakannya, sementara kulitnya yang lain meleleh, menunjukkan besi tipis aneh dan kabel-kabel berwarna disana. Menjijikkan. Perutnya mual.

"Taiga- _sama_ , tolong berhenti," sebuah suara halus dengan nada kasihan—lain—terdengar. "Tidak ada gunanya mengasihani mereka, mereka adalah bagian yang harus dimusnahkan, mereka bukan manusia murni."

"Siapa perduli dengan ocehan bajingan seperti mu!" Taiga berteriak sambil memukul-mukul si kulit dim didepannya. Tangannya lecet, dan terasa perih.

"Taiga _chin_ - _sama_ ~ tolong berhenti membuat diri anda berdarah," pinta si raksasa ungu dengan nada malas ia berdiri mengawasi dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu! Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada keluargaku sialan!"

"Taiga- _sama_ tidak memiliki keluarga," ucap si biru muda dengan nada suram, "Begitupun kami, tidak ada siapapun yang memiliki keluarga. Semua itu hanya keinginan sepihak Taiga- _sama_ saja."

Tubuh Taiga bergetar, tangannya mengepal, urat-urat didahinya semain terlihat.

"TUTUP MULUTMU BAJINGAN! KAU FIKIR KAU SIAPA SAMPAH!" teriaknya, sebelum berlari dan menghantam Kuroko dengan kepalan tangannya sekuat tenaga, hingga ia terpental cukup jauh. "Hanya karena kami tidak terikat dengan darah … bukan berarti kami bukan keluarga!"

..

"Taiga _chin_ - _sama_ , tolong makanlah. Taiga _chin_ - _sama_ sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari. Memang Taiga _chin_ - _sama_ tidak lapar?"

Taiga menatap sosok tinggi itu dengan mata nyalang, sebelum meludah dan melengos, menatap tembok putih disampingnya.

Pemuda tinggi dengan surai ungu itu menatap sedih pada Taiga. "Taiga _chin_ - _sama_ … kumohon makanlah. Aku janji akan menuruti semua perintah Aka _chin_ tanpa membantah lagi seumur hidupku."

Dan Taiga memutar kedua bola matanya, lagi pula siapa si 'Aka _chin_ ' ini? Seperti Taiga peduli saja.

..

Murasakibara membuka pintu ruangan besar itu dengan wajah lesu. Nampan berisi aneka makanan dan minuman ia bawa kembali.

"Apa Taiga- _sama_ masih tidak mau makan?" yang bermata _heterochromia_ bertanya dengan was-was.

Murasakibara mengangguk lemas.

"Bahkan … hanya sesuap?" kini giliran Kuroko yang bertanya.

"Iya, aku sudah mencoba membujuknya, tapi Taiga _chin_ - _sama_ tetap tidak mau makan," adunya.

"Mungkin~ mungkin~ makanannya kurang enak- _ssu_ ~"

"Bagaimana bisa, Ryouta. Aku sangat yakin itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah diciptakan."

"Yang dikatakan Akashi- _kun_ benar. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak kelezatan steak daging dan ayam panggang."

Bunyi kursi yang digeser membuat semua kepala menoleh.

"Kise, ambilkan tali,"perintahnya.

"Eh? Ta-tali? Untuk apa Aomine _cchi_?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah berjalan mendekat kearah Murasakibara. Dengan seringai khasnya ia berkata, "Jika Taiga- _sama_ tidak mau makan, maka satu-satunya acara adalah dengan memaksanya makan."

..

Teriakan melengking yang cukup keras membuat mereka tergopoh menuju ke ruang khusus yang menjadi tempat isolasi Taiga.

"Ada apa, Daiki, Ryouta?"

"Taiga- _sama_! Beliau hilang!"

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap kemudian. Satu-satunya yang teredengar hanya bunyi debuman dan retakan didinding yang dibuat oleh kepalan tangan Aomine.

"Saya yakin Taiga- _sama_ masih belum jauh, mari kita cari bersama," usul Kuroko.

..

Tubuh besarnya begitu sering menabrak dinding sempit tempatnya merangkak. Pemuda seumurannya itu tenang memimpin jalan depan. Lorong panjang dan sempit ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Belum lagi Taiga yakin, cepat atau lambat para pimpinan pemusnah yang aneh itu pasti akan segera menyusulnya.

"Kita, mau kemana?" Taiga bertanya sedikit dongkol, setelah belokan entah yang keberapa dan mereka belum juga menemukan tempat luas. Taiga sebal lama-lama merangkak dalam tempat sempit. Punggungnya sakit.

Pemuda didepannya tertawa, bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya Taiga tau, jika pemuda itu pasti sangat girang sekarang. "Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini, kita akan pergi dari tempat busuk ini!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana lagi? Tentu saja ke _Old Capitol_. Tempat dimana mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Taiga terbelalak. Ingatannya berputar pada keluarganya yang dibantai beberapa hari lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana Kuroko menipu semua orang dan bagaimana makhluk-makhluk itu membantai keluarganya.

"Kau …" ia menggeram, hampir akan menerjang pemuda didepannya jika saja ransel besar dipunggungnya tidak bersuara.

" _Kiseki No Sedai_ yang sekarang, bukanlah _Kiseki No Sedai_ yang dulu. Melihat bagaimana Anda dikurung dan respon Anda barusan, saya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Anda."

"Eh? … EEEEEEHHHH?!"

Pemuda didepannya berhenti, sebelum tertawa.

"Namanya Midorima Shintarou, aku menculiknya dari _Kiseki No Sedai_ saat dia mengejarku."

"Kenapa dia harus mengejarmu?"

"Karena itu perintah," jelas sesuatu yang ada didalam ransel pemuda itu. "Perintah itu tidak bisa dibatalkan dan sifatnya meutlak mengikat."

"Lalu … bagaimana bisa kau dalam keadaan seperti ini sekarang?"

"Shin- _chan_ menyerang desaku setelah berpura-pura sebagai pengembara dua tahun lalu, aku berhasil melarikan diri, tapi terluka lumayan parah. Dan kabar buruknya, Shin- _chan_ mengejarku," terang pemuda itu sambil terus melanjutkan arah perjalanan mereka menyusuri lorong sempit ventilasi udara.

"Perintah yang kami terima adalah untuk memusnahkan semua yang bukan manusia murni, karena dalam perintah kami hanya manusia murnilah yang perlu kami lindungi. Dimasa lalu, kami, _Kiseki No Sedai_ adalah makhluk buatan manusia yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga manusia, dan karena semakin banyaknya makluk buatan dan semakin sempurna teknologi, beberapa manusia murni menikah dengan manusia buatan. Sehingga tugas kami pun bertambah, untuk melindungi seluruh umat manusia, entah itu manusia murni, atau bukan. Namun, seribu tahun lalu, sebuah virus aneh menyerang dan memusnahkan hampir semua manusia murni, atas hal itu, _system_ kami memberi perintah untuk memusnahkan semua manusia dengan kadar kemurnian kurang dari sembilan puluh persen. Saya kira, _system_ kami mengira jika virus itu terjadi karena manusia dengan kadar kemurnian rendah, atau bisa juga karena campur tangan pihak tertentu."

"Dan begitulah bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Shin- _chan_. Aku berhasil menghancurkan tubuhnya, dan mengacaukan programnya, saat itulah dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali sehingga dia bisa melawan perintah dari _system_ pusat."

"Jadi … tujuan kita pergi ke _Old Capitol_ …"

"Yap, hanya kau yang bisa merubah perintahnya, karena kau manusia murni, Taiga. Kau bisa masuk ke _Center System_ dan merubah perintah dasarnya."

"Tapi … bukankah cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengejar kita?"

"Benar, bahkan sekarang mereka mungkin sudah menunggu kita di pintu keluar, _nanodayo_."

"Lantas kita harus bagaimana?!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendecih "Kita tak bisa menghindari pertempuran, berarti satu-satunya harapan adalah dengan negosiasi."

"Ne—negosiasi?"

"Kau harus berpura-pura sakit dan butuh obat, dan aku akan mengatakan jika obat tersebut hanya bisa kita dapatkan di _Old Capitol_."

"Kau gila! Mereka pasti tau jika aku berbohong!"

Midorima berdehem "Tentu saja tidak, mereka tidak perduli kau berbohong atau tidak. Karena pada dasarnya _Kiseki No Sedai_ adalah pelayan yang setia, mereka akan menuruti apapun perintahmu asal kau menunjukkan pada mereka kau pantas itu."

"Tapi … aku sudah mencoba untuk memerintahkan mereka berhenti saat mereka membantai keluargaku!"

"Bukanlah sudah kubilang kalau perintah _system_ itu mutlak dan mengikat."

"Shin- _chan_ , dimana posisi mereka sekarang?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya secara jelas tapi sepertinya jalan keluar kita sudah dihadang oleh mereka."

"Lalu … bagaimana?" Taiga bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

..

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko No Basuke — Fujimaki Tadatoshi

100% — Reraibussu

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

..

Saat mereka keluar, didepan mereka hanya ada Akashi. ia memandang dengan iris _h_ _eterochromia_ yang menyorot tajam.

Sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Taiga pura-pura terbatuk dengan keras sampai-sampai ia pura-pura jatuh. Membuat Akashi berjalan mendekatinya dengan segara.

"Cukup!" pemuda yang mengajak Taiga untuk kabur itu member gesture berhenti pada Akashi.

"Berani juga kau Takao Kazunari, member perintah padaku," balasan dingin dengan percikan aneh terlihat dimata _h_ _eterochromia_ nya.

Taiga terbatuk lagi, sembari tangannya memegang lengan pemuda bersurai belah itu dengan erat.

"Aku takut kau harus menuruti perkataanku, Akashi," balas Takao sengit. Ia memandang lurus tanpa rasa takut, meski telapak tangannya dingin dan berkeringat.

"Karena kalian menyekapnya, dia jadi terserang penyakit berbahaya."

Akashi terbelalak. Bibirnya terbuka dan raut wajahnya berubah.

"Alasan aku membebaskannya adalah untuk membawanya ke _Old Capitol_."

"Kenapa harus kesana?" Kise bertanya, sebagai perwakilan dari anggota _Kisedai_ yang baru tiba.

Takao menyeringai "Bukankah kalian sudah tau jawabannya."

"Memang apa saja isi obatnya? Kita bisa membuatnya disini kan, tidak perlu ke _Old Capitol_. Apa lagi keadaan Taiga- _sama_ cukup buruk sepertinya." Kini Aomine yang angkat bicara.

"Ya, dan kalian akan menyekapnya lagi." sindir Takao.

"Aku takut kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol, kami punya sedikit obat, tapi itu takkan mampu menyembuhkan Taiga- _sama_ seutuhnya." Suara yang begitu dikenal para kisedai membuat mereka terbelalak.

"Mido … rima _cchi_ …" bisik Kise, wajahnya terkejut Dan bibirnya terbuka lebar.

Akashi menghembusakn nafas lega. "Aku senang kau masih hidup."

"Tidak sebaik itu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku dinonaktifkan."

"Bukannya penjaga yang tidak berguna memang sewajarnya dimusnahkan, lagi pula sepertinya tubuhmu sudah tidak dapat diperbaiki." Murasakibara berkomentar setelah melihat Takao menunjukkan isi tas ranselnya.

Wajahnya retak dan kulit luarnya menghangus sedang beberapa bagian lainya mengelupas. Keadaanya benar-benar buruk. Yang terlihat jelas hanya sejumput ramput hijaunya.

"Kita tidak benar-benar akan pergi dengan Midorima- _kun_ , bukan?" Kuroko bertanya dengan was-was saat melihat bagaimana keadaan Midorima yang begitu rapuh.

Takao menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya sudah jelas, Shin- _chan_ adalah peta kita, kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa membawa kita ke _Old Capitol_ jika bukan Shin- _chan?_ " jawabnya sambil memutar mata. "Nah, sekarang biarkan aku mengobati Kagami."

..

Cukup sulit membujuk Akashi untuk membuatkan tubuh baru bagi Midorima. Untunglah Taiga berhasil memerintahkannya untuk patuh, sehingga Midorima berhasil mendapat tubuh baru.

Setelah menyiapkan bekal makanan dan berbagai senjata untuk keselamatan, mereka memutuskan untuk segera berangkat.

Jarak yang mereka tempuh lumayan jauh. Meski beberapa jalan dapat dilewati dengan kendaraan, banyak jalan-jalan kecil dan rusak yang takkan mampu dilewati oleh kendaraan, sehingga rombongan itu tetap harus melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki.

Bahkan dengan kecepatan normal, mereka perlu lebih dari dua minggu untuk dapat sampai ke perbatasan _Old Capitol_ , waktu yang jauh lebih lama lima hari dari yang diperkirakan.

Tidak banyak rintangan yang mereka hadapi. Selain para pengawas yang datang silih-berganti karena mengejar Takao.

..

Taiga menatap gerbang didepannya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Setelah semua perjalanan panjang ini, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dia bisa sampai ke _Old Capitol_.

Aomine menatap Taiga yang sedari tadi sibuk memandang gerbang kota dengan wajah serius. Pemuda tegap dengan kulit coklat itu berjalan mendekat kearah Kagami.

"Taiga- _sama_ ," panggilnya pelan, berharap Taiga akan mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. "Kita harus bergegas," lanjutnya, setelah menunggu hampir lima menit ditempat.

Melihat Tuannya tak memberi jawaban, Aomine memutuskan untuk menepuk pipinya.

"Taiga- _sama_."

"Ah …" pekik Taiga sembari mengerjap dan meloncat mundur beberapa langkah. "Ada apa?

"Kita harus bergegas."

..

Taiga tidak benar-benar tidur saat itu. pikirnya melayang pada saat-saat ia masih muda.

Saat itu, ia mungkin masih berusia tujuh tahun, saat tetangganya mengabarkan jika ayahnya menghilang setelah disapu oleh gelombang dilaut lepas.

Saat itu, ia mungkin masih berusia delapan tahun, saat ia untuk pertama kalinya mengangkat dayung dan mendorong perahu kecilnya untuk melaut.

Saat itu, ia mungkin masih sembilan tahun, saat ia pergi lebih ke tengah laut bersama teman-teman sepermainannya.

Dan saat itulah ombak besar menghantam mereka. Membuat kapal mungil yang mereka naiki hancur, serta membuat mereka berpencar.

Taiga tidak benar-benar tau bagaimana nasib yang lain, tapi ia melihat sendiri bagaimana tiga orang temannya meregang nyawa dilautan karena dehidrasi.

Sebuah badai besar membuat Taiga berfikir ia juga akan segera bergabung bersama ayah dan ketiga temannya dikedalaman samudra. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Meski ia terluka cukup parah, ia berhasil bertahan.

Saat itu ia tidak tau separah apa kondisinya.

Tapi, Aida Kagetora berkata jika tulang rusuknya patah, pahanya memar, tulang selangkanya sepertinya keluar dari tempatnya, dan tulang keringnya hampir hancur.

Sebuah keajaiban Taiga dapat berjalan—dengan terseok untuk masuk kedalam kota dan mencari bantuan. Belum lagi fakta jika ia harus berjalan cukup jauh karena lokasi pemukiman Seirin cukup jauh dari laut.

Dari situlah Taiga tau, kehidupan mereka benar-benar berbeda dengan kehidupan Taiga sebelumnya.

Taiga hanya berharap jika teman-temannya yang lain dapat selamat seperti dirinya.

Tapi … jika Taiga pikir sekarang. Nampaknya benar-benar masuk akal. Bagaimana Taiga bisa lolos dari para pengawas dengan keadaan separah itu. Saat itu Taiga masih kecil dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya, namun sekarang Taiga tau. Alasan mengapa para pengawas tidak mengejarnya, semua itu karena ia manusia murni.

..

Taiga bukan makluk lemah. Meski ia akui, ia memang tidak sekuat _Kisedai_.

Tapi mengapa, untuk yang kedua kalinya ia bersembunyi lagi.

Wajah mereka tampak aneh dengan gurat aneh yang menonjol, sedang kornea mata mereka berubah menjadi hitam, kilatan aneh tercipta disudut mata mereka.

Taiga menggenggam pistolnya dengan erat. Sementara seorang pria dengan wajah busuk, kepribadian busuk, dan kehidupan busuk tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan busuk sembari menjulurkan lidahnya yang busuk. Setengah wajahnya hilang, menyisahkan kabel-kabel dengan baja aneh yang terlihat didalamnya.

"Nah~~ kau takkan bisa menghentikan mereka, karena mereka hanya mematuhi perintah _System Center_ ," ujarnya dengan suara berdengung aneh.

Kalau saja keadaan Midorima tidak separah ini mereka mungkin masih mampu bertahan. Sayangnya, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Takao, Midorima mengorbankan tubuhnya sehingga ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mundur kalian!" bentak Taiga sembari tetap dalam posisi membidik.

Taiga berdecak, andai saja ia langsung memberi perintah pada _Kisedai_ untuk menghabisi orang-orang tidak dikenal itu tadi, ia yakin Takao dan Midorima akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya Taiga tidak dapat melakukan hal itu. Lagi pula, bisa saja mereka manusia dan membutuhkan bantuan. Sayangnya Taiga begitu lemah, ia terlampau mudah percaya. Ia kembali mengulang apa yang pernah terjadi pada desanya dulu. Membiarkan orang luar masuk dan membunuh keluarganya.

"Kubilang mundur kalian, bajingan!" teriaknya lagi sembari melepaskan tembakan kearah Murasakibara.

Harusnya itu hanya tembakan peringatan.

Sayangnya, tembakan Taiga begitu akurat, sehingga membuat tembakannya mengenai pinggul Murasakibara.

Secepat kilat, para anggota _Kisedai_ berlari kearahnya.

..

Aomine tidak pernah merasakan perasaan apapun semenjak ia dipekerjakan.

Tugasnya hanya diam dan mengawasi manusia, mencegah mereka melakukan tindak kejahatan atau melakukan tindakan yang merugikan diri mereka sendiri.

Mengingat semua pengawas adalah milik pemerintah. Semua pengawas ditempatkan diberbagai lokasi. Sayangnya, kebanyakan pengawas memiliki bentuk yang tidak manusiawi. Hanya beberapa yang memiliki bentuk menyerupai manusia. Ia salah satunya.

"Dai- _chan_!" gadis kecil dengan surai twintail menarik-narik pakaiannya.

"Ada apa, Satsuki- _sama_?" ia menatap gadis kecil yang tengah berwajah murung itu. Tangannya yang kecil memegang bonekanya dengan erat.

"Kapan kita pulang, aku tidak suka disini," rengeknya.

"Sebentar lagi … sebentar … lagi … kita akan …"

..

"SATSUKI!"

Taiga berlari mendekat kearah Aomine yang berteriak dalam tidurnya.

"Aomine! Aomine! Bangun!" Taiga berteriak sembari menguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Taiga- _sama_ , tolong berhenti menguncang Aomine, ia bisa konslet kalau kabel-kabel ditubuhnya sampai terlepas," tegur Midorima yang baru datang.

Taiga menatap Midorima dengan wajah panic. "Tapi, dia tadi berteriak-teriak!" adunya.

"Itu kenangannya dulu. Dia dulu pernah ditugaskan menjaga Momoi Satsuki."

"Mo … Momoi?" ulang Taiga dengan raut aneh. "Aku yakin pernah melihat namanya di gerbang sebelum kita memasuki _Old Capitol_."

"Ayahnya adalah pemimpin di _Old Capitol_ dulu, karena itu ia dibawah perlindungan Aomine. Sayangnya, seperti mana sebagian besar penduduk. Momoi tidak murni, ia mati ditangan Aomine saat perintah itu menyebar."

"Kurasa itu bukan perintah, itu lebih seperti virus," ceketuk Takao yang baru tiba. Ditangannya terdapat kardus besar yang berisi banyak kabel rusak.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Takao melempar senyum ceria pada Taiga. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi Murasakibara perlu perawatan yang lebih intens, kerusakan yang ditimbulkan Aomine terlalu besar. Kalau kita tidak bisa memperbaikinya segera. Ia mungkin … akan dinonaktifkan _system_ secara otomatis."

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita belum sampai di _System Center_. Bagaimana bisa kita memperbaiki Murasakibara?"

Midorima Dan Takao saling berpandangan, sebelum keduanya mengangguk.

"Kita bisa menghibernasikannya secara paksa."

"Eh? Hibernasi?" Taiga menatap Midorima dengan wajah bingung.

"Kita akan memindahkan semua datanya dan menonaktifkan tubuhnya secara manual. Saat kita sampai ke _System Center_ kita baru membuat tubuh baru untuknya."

"Tunggu! Kalau begitu … arti dari menonaktifkan tubuhnya secara manual itu …"

"Yah~~ kita akan membunuhnya," sahut Takao sambil tertawa.

"Bukannya itu agak … sadis."

"Aku takut itu adalah satu-satunya cara kita memperbaikinya, mengingat keadaannya sudah terlampau parah, _nanodayo_."

"Kuharap aku bisa lebih kuat dari ini. Aku tidak … aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi," ujar Taiga dengan kepala tertunduk.

Takao menghela nafas " _Yah_ , tidak bisa dibilang kita menang, _sih_. Tapi, melihat bagaimana semua musuh yang telah menyerang kita dapat kita atasi dan seluruh anggota kita masih mampu bertahan, sepertinya setimpal. Lagi pula, kalau saat itu kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Untunya Aomine bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya secara paksa dan menentang perintah dari _System Cente,nanodayo."_

"Kau benar, Midorima! Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya saat dia sadar." Taiga tersenyum sembari menatap Takao dan Midorima. "Ngomong-ngomong … ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

Takao dan Midorima menatap Taiga penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Saat aku menatap mata Hanamiya saat itu … aku merasa … seperti aku mengenalnya …"

Takao tampak terkejut, begitu pun dengan Midorima. "Maksud Taiga- _sama ,_ Taiga- _sama_ tau siapa orang yang memberi perintah pada mereka?"

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin, tapi nampaknya aku mengenalnya," gumamnya.

..

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan setelah beberapa anggota mereka pulih. Sayangnya Murasakibara benar-benar terpaksa harus dihibernasikan.

Perjalanan mereka cukup sulit, karena para pemusnah nampaknya mendapat perintah dari _System Center_ untuk memusnahkan mereka semua. Untung lah Takao dan Midorima berhasil menghack system mereka dan memotong aliran perintah dari _System Center,_ sehingga untuk sementara mereka aman dari ancaman dari pihak dalam. Namun, keadaan tetap saja genting, karena kini mereka mengejar menggunakan pimpinan pemusnah tipe baru, Jabberwock.

"Nampaknya mereka belajar dari kegagalan Kirisaki Daichi," Akashi menggumam dengan pelan, tangan kirinya lepas, sementara perutnya mengaga lebar, bagian tubuhnya yang lain tidak kalah buruk. Sebuah keajaiban dia masih sanggup bicara mengingat hampir empat pertiga system internalnya rusak.

Kelompok mereka berlindung dibangunan kecil disebelah gedung _System Center_ _,_ rencananya mereka akan menyerang _System Center_ besok. Tapi menimbang keadaan Akashi yang cukup mengkhawatirkan, kekuatan mereka tentu akan berkurang.

"Sebaiknya kita menyerang sekarang." Ide Aomine sebenarnya tidak buruk. Mengingat jika mereka berhasil menghabisi Jabberwock tanpa sisa kemungkinan penjagaan si _System Center_ tidak akan terlalu ketat. Atau malah sebaliknya.

"Tapi kita harus merakit Akashi-kun dulu." Kuroko memandang semua orang dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

Taiga mengangguk mengiyakan, Akashi adalah pondasi utama untuk menang. Ia selalu bisa membuat strategi dadakan yang terbaik jika strategi yang sebelumnya sudah disusun tidak berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Sementara kita memperbaiki Akashi, aku ingin Aomine dan Kise pergi ke bangunan utama _System Center_ _,_ habisi sebanyak mungkin musuh yang kalian bisa, Takao akan pergi bersama kalian untuk memastikan system kalian aman."

Ketiganya mengangguk mendengar perintah Taiga, sebelum menyiapkan alat yang diperlukan dan segera melesat pergi.

Kini iris merah tuanya mengarah ke Kuroko. "Aku ingin kau berjaga diluar," perintahnya, "Habisi semua musuh yang terlihat."

..

Tepat jam satu dini hari mereka bergerak dalam satu kelompok untuk menyerbu ke bangunan utama _System Center_ menyusul Aomine, Kise, dan Takao yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan merka melihat mayat pengawas berserakan. Bentuknya seperti serangga dengan bagian tubuh hangus akibat perkelahian. Taiga sendiri masih tidak percaya akan melihat mayat pengawas sebanyak itu.

Melalui peta yang dikirim Takao, mereka dapat mengikuti jalur aman yang telah kelompok mereka buat sebelumnya.

Diakhir belokan mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari baja kualitas tinggi nan tebal terlihat.

Takao menghampiri mereka yang baru tiba dengan lemas. "Aku sudah mencoba yang aku bisa, tapi kodenya cukup sulit, aku tidak dapat membukanya." Kise juga menyahut dengan keras, "Kami juga sudah mencoba menembaknya tapi tidak mempan Taiga _cchi-sama_." Sebelum merengek kearah Taiga.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita harus membuka pintu ini untuk dapat memperbaiki segalanya _nanodayo_." Midorima berkata sembali menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Bagimana dengan ventilasi udara?" Akashi bertanya pada Takao. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "Kami tidak dapat menemukannya."

"Coba cari peta bangunan _System Center_ , kalau kau bisa meretas system keamananya mungkin kau punya akses untuk itu," lanjut Akashi.

Takao mendesah "Sayangnya aku tidak dapat mengaksesnya."

Sementara rekan-rekannya sibuk berdiskusi, Taiga mendekat kearah _scanner_ yang berada tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Apa Taiga- _sama_ hendak menggunakannya?"

Taiga berjingkat saat mendengar suara halus disebelahnya bertanya, jantungnya berpacu cukup cepat. Ia benci itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menga—ah, sudahlah, lupakan!" Taiga kembali menatap _scanner_ itu, sebelum beralih menatap Kuroko "Aku tidak yakin, aku juga tidak tau cara menggunakannya."

"Taiga- _sama_ hanya harus mendekat kearah _scanner_ itu dan biarkan alatnya bekerja, sinar biru akan memindai Taiga- _sama_ secara otomatis. Saya tidak tau bagaimana lanjutannya, karena saya belum pernah ke aren ini sebelumnya."

Mengikuti apa kata Kuroko, Taiga mendekatkan diri kearah _scanner_ , bunyi 'bib' aneh terdengar sebelum cahaya biru berkelip-kelip menerpanya berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya pintu besar itu terbuka.

Semua orang terdiam saat mereka melihat kedalam.

Ruang luas nan gelap tanpa cahaya terlihat.

Aomine mengambil bom lampu dan melemparnya kedalam. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanya suara bom lampu yang menggelinding. Bom lampu itu menggelinding cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya berbunyi 'tuk' menyentuh ujung dinding.

Taiga hendak masuk pertama, tapi tangan Aomine menariknya dan membuat Taiga berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Aomine dan Akashi masuk pertama, disusul Taiga dan Kise, dibelakang mereka ada Midorima, Kuroko, dan Takao.

Untunglah tak lama kemudian Takao dan Midorima dapat meretas system penerangan mereka.

..

Ruang luas itu terdiri dari ratusan kamputer, ditengah ruang terdapat satu tabung kaca besar berisi liquid aneh dengan manusia didalamnya.

Kulitnya pucat dan keriput.

Taiga menatap sosok dalam tabung itu tanpa berkedip.

"Anda mengenalnya, kan," sebuah suara serak berbicara dari singgasananya. Mengambang dari lantai, sosok dengan surai putih itu duduk dengan wajah lelah.

"Shirogane- _sensei_!" Akashi berteriak, wajahnya menunjukkan raut tidak percaya. Sementara pria tua itu hanya melempar senyum.

"Saya senang, Anda ada disini," ujarnya pada Taiga matanya menyipit menunjukkan garis-garis halus saat ia tersenyum. "Himuro- _sama,_ sudah semakin lemah, Beliau harus segera diganti atau seluruh negara ini akan hancur."

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?!"

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja penuh semangat."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi _sensei,_ langsung saja, apa tujuanmu." Kise bergumam sembari emngacungkan pistolnya.

Shirogane menghela nafas "Bukankah sudah jelas, tentu saja untuk menghapus seluruh manusia campuran da—" sebelum ia dapat melanjutkan ucapannya bunyi sesuatu yang pecah terdengar.

Dengan susah payah Taiga mengangkat tubuh Himuro yang ringkih dengan hati-hati.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Shirogane berteriak sebelum singgasana melayangnya menuju arah Taiga dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Taiga menatap Shirogane tanpa rasa takut, dan saat jarak mereka cukup dekat. Kilatan sinar merah terlihat.

Kuroko berdiri diepan Taiga dengan pedang lasernya. Ia menebas Shirogane menjadi dua.

Taiga menoleh kearah Midorima "Tolong selamatkan Tatsuya," ujarnya dengan bibir bergetar, pandangannya kabur karena tergenang oleh air mata.

Midorima mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Taiga untuk mengambil tubuh ringkih Himuro, sementara Taiga mengikuti Takao dan Akashi untuk memulai proses memasuki pusat kendali _System Center_ guna mengubah perintah dasarnya.

..

Mengembalikan fungsi utama pengawas sebagai badan pelindung manusia baik yang campuran maupun murni bukanlah hal yang sulit, Taiga hanya memerlukan waktu satu jam untuk merubah perintah dasarnya sekaligus membersihkan virus.

Tapi, memulihkan keadaan Himuro mungkin butuh waktu yang lebih lama. Midorima sendiri tidak dapat memastikan apakah dalam jangka waktu satu tahun Himuro mampu pulih dari keadaannya sekarang. Sementara itu, Murasakibara sudah mendapatkan tubuh baru ia juga tidak memiliki keluhan apapun mengenai tubuhnya.

..

Tiga tahun berlalu semenjak penyerangan mereka di gedung utama _System Cente_ _r._

Taiga menatap pasir putih yang berada jauh dibawahnya. Ia sendiri duduk dibangunan kota yang tinggi. Ombak dikejauhan bergulung-gulung terlihat riuh.

"Kau sudah besar Taiga, jangan sampai tergoda lagi seperti dulu." Suara lembut yang dikenalnya bicara, membuat pemilik alis belah itu menoleh dengan segera.

"Aku … rindu pada Ibuku,"gumamnya pada sosok dengan tanda kecantikan dibawah matanya itu.

Berbeda dengan Taiga, Himuro tidak memiliki orangtua, sehingga ia tidak merasa ingin kembali ke kampong halamannya.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Tiga hari lagi."

"Bagus, pastikan kau membawa Ibumu kemari," katanya sembari menepuk pundak Taiga dengan seyum diwajahnya.

..

fin

..

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

Jangan lupa cek pm ya, saya balas review kalian disana. Kalau ada yang merasa sudah review belum saya balas, silahkan demo ke saya :v


End file.
